It's a Long Story
by seddiefan4eva
Summary: More than a year after the final battle, Hermione invites Ginny to her new house in Wizarding London. But there's a surprise waiting there for her - a very SLYTHERIN surprise - and Hermione has a lot of explaining to do.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

August 2nd, 1999

The Burrow

Ginny shrieked, almost falling down the stairs as she hurried to find her mother, "Mum!" She yelled, jumping over Crookshanks (Hermione had given him to her for some reason. Ginny didn't know why.) and running into the kitchen, "Mum, there's a letter from Hermione!"

She thrust it into her mother's hands, grinning widely, "She wants me to go and stay for a couple of weeks before we all go back to Hogwarts. She also says she's sorry she didn't write sooner but she was busy with her book and moving into her new house."

"What book?" Ron asked, while Mrs Weasley said, "What house?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Harry agreed to let her write a book about their - _your_ - seventh year. And Hermione's bought a new house in Wizarding London. Near the Ministry." She turned to her mother, "_Please_ can I go? I haven't seen anyone my age since the battle and I miss her!"

Mrs Weasley sighed, "I suppose I can't stop you. You'll be eighteen in little over a week."

Ginny shrieked again and hugged her mother.

"But I want you back at the end of the week. And I want her new address."

…

"Hermione?" Ginny called, after apparating into her friend's house.

The first thing she noticed was that everything was purple in this room; the walls, the rug on the wooden floor, the curtains, the couch, the chair, the cushions, the flowers in a vase on the table. Surprisingly, it looked good.

"So … you've seen the lounge."

Ginny spun around, already pulling her friend into a hug.

"What's with the purple?" She asked curiously.

Hermione laughed, "We wanted a different colour for each room." And before Ginny could even _think_ about asking what she had meant by 'we', Hermione had grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out into the hallway, "Come on, I'll take you on a tour!"

…

The house was weird … but it didn't look bad. The kitchen was large and sunflower yellow while the dining room was a deep red. The bathroom was a warm blue and the library … well it had floor to ceiling bookshelves. There were four guest bedrooms; one in yellow and black (for Hufflepuff), one in blue and bronze (for Ravenclaw), one in green and silver (for Slytherin), and one in scarlet and gold (for Gryffindor).

Hermione chuckled when Ginny raised her eyebrows, "I couldn't resist, Anyway, you're in the Gryffindor room. Just drop your bags in there."

Ginny did so, then asked, "What's your room like?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment before guiding Ginny back out onto the landing and towards the next room. Reluctantly, she opened the door, revealing to Ginny the master bedroom. Furnished in Slytherin green and silver. The walls were green, the carpet was green (though slightly darker than the walls) with a silver patters, the curtains were green, matching the carpet, the _lamp _was green. The curtains around the four poster bed were drawn back to reveal the light green sheet, darker green duvet and silver pillows.

Ginny gaped at it, "Hermione? Hermione, why is your room Slytherin green?"

Hermione's eyes widened slightly as a door opened and close downstairs and someone called out, "Hermione?"

Ginny looked at Hermione questioningly, trying to remember where she's heard that - definitely _male - _voice before.

"Hermione?" It came again, along with footsteps on the stairs.

"Now Ginny, "Hermione began nervously, "Don't freak out - I wanted you to be the first to know, though I didn't plan on telling you 'til later …" She trailed off as a platinum blonde head peeped around the door.

"Oh, you're her then." He drawled, the statement obviously directed at Ginny though he was looking at Hermione. He smiled sweetly at her, pecking her on the cheek.

Ginny stared at him, "_Malfoy_?" She shrieked. She turned to glare at Hermione, "_What_, in the name of Merlin, is going on!"

Hermione blushed as Draco wrapped an arm around her waist protectively, "It's a long story …"

"I think you're forgetting, Hermione," Ginny said, "That I'm here all week."

**

* * *

Yes, I'm writing a new Dramione story. I think I'm gonna take a break from Albus S Potter and the Third Wizarding War for a while 'cause I just can't get the next chapter right. Anyway, review and let me know what you thought of this story. Should I continue? (The next chapter is the starts of the story, two days after the battle and explains how this chapter (or prologue) came to be.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I have no idea why the pairing said Cormac and Hermione. Weird. Anyway, fixed it now and here's the next chapter. I may not update for a while 'cause I'm off school because I'm ill and shouldn't even be on the computer. I'll update ASAP, though. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

May 4th, 1998

Hogsmeade Station

Everyone was still in shock, though that wasn't surprising; it _had only_ been two _days since_ the battle. Hermione, along with Harry and the Weasleys had stayed to clear up the castle. Not that the Weasleys were much help; Molly kept bursting into tears, Ron had hardly spoken since Fred's death and even George was silent, his face no longer showing any emotion as they cleared the rubble. Most had stayed behind to help, including Luna, Cho, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and even Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. But no-one spoke to _them_.

After two days, Professor McGonagall told everyone that they should go home. The Ministry had sent a crew of volunteers - 'The Hogwarts Clean-Up Committee' - to finish the job. So on the fourth, everyone either flooed or apparated home, or was sent down to Hogsmeade Station to wait for the Hogwarts Express. The Weasleys sat in silence, waiting for the train, and Harry had wandered off in search of the other DA members, leaving Hermione alone.

Eventually, she grew bored of waiting and stood up, stretching her legs. She decided to take a walk along the platform to a quieter area and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy sitting alone on a bench at the end of the platform … crying.

"Malfoy?" She asked uncertainly, reaching out to him then thinking better of it and retracting her hand.

The young man sniffed, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand, "What do you want, Granger?" He spat, though not as forcefully as he would have liked.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He snorted, "Do I _look_ okay? If I was okay would I really be sitting here, talking to _you_!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, used to Malfoy's sarcasm after seven years of it, "Let me rephrase that - What's wrong?"

"What do you care?"

Hermione sighed, "Malfoy, I am _trying_ to be nice here, so just tell me what's wrong so I can comfort you and then leave."

Draco almost laughed. Almost, "And what makes you think I want comfort from you?" He paused and then sighed, "Oh Merlin … Granger, I don't know what to do! I'm a traitor; a traitor to the Dark Lord. I can't go home, my father would kill me. And it's not like I've got anyone else to stay with. All of my friends are death eaters or related to Death Eaters - even Blaise can't go home. Either way I'll be killed!" He was crying again, fresh tears falling fast down his already damp cheeks.

Hermione frowned at the sudden urge to comfort him, sitting next to him on the bench and placing her arms around him, hugging him to her with no intention of letting go. Wow, she though, he _must_ be upset - he didn't even _try_ to pull away.

"Malfoy." She sighed, knowing she was going to regret this, "I've just bought a new house. A big house; five bedrooms, two bathrooms - one en-suite"

"So?" He mumbled into her shoulder.

"Well, it's just … five bedrooms … that's a lot for one person so … if you really needed to … I mean if you've got no place to go …"

"Spit it out, Granger!" Draco said, pulling back to look at her questioningly.

"Come live with me."

He stared at her, unsure whether to not to take her seriously.

"I mean it! It's a big house, with a library and a big garden and a conservatory. And I'll be in my study most of the time so I won't be in your way. And you can decorate your room however you want - "

"Granger!" Draco interrupted her babbling, "I don't need your charity. Or your pity."

Hermione groaned in frustration, "I'm not _doing_ this out of _charity._ I just want to help a friend!"

"I'm not your friend Granger."

"Malfoy, you saved me from certain death. You healed my arm after I got hit by that Sectumsempra curse (stupid Snape, what was he thinking teaching the other Death Eater that spell?)" She pulled back her robes slightly, revealing the scars still visible on her forearm, "Did you expect me to carry on hating you? Did you really think I wouldn't want to return the favour and help you some day. I owe you my _life_!"

"Alright, Granger, let's not be dramatic. If you're serious-"

"Which I am." Hermione interrupted, biting her lip nervously.

"-Then there's a couple of ruled we have to go over. First, it's Draco, not Malfoy. Second, I insist on paying rent, A figure which we both agree on. Third, we're even. No more of this 'owing your life' nonsense. And finally, Potter and Weasley … will no nothing about this arrangement. Potter'll think it's funny and Weasley'll probably murder me."

She seemed to consider this for a moment, "Deal."

* * *

"_You invited him to stay at your _house_! Hermione, what were you thinking?" Ginny cried_

"_I was thinking he'd saved my life _and_ your brother's in the Battle and I needed to repay him. Now shut up and let me finish the story!"_

_

* * *

_**So, again, sorry if i don;t update for a while. And please review :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ohmygosh! Look, I'm back! How long's it been? It feels like years since I last updated this story. Sorry for keeping you waiting - we finally finished decorating my room (well, almost … just one more coat of paint …) so my computer is set up again. YAY! I'll be updating as many stories as I can today. I have another Dramione story that I was working on - Omnia Vincit Amor - while I was offline and it's almost finished … which is really stupid 'cos I started this story first and I'm nowhere _near _finished. I'm also doing another Twilight fic. Except this time it's slash (Jacob/Edward and Seth/Jasper. Though it does contain pairings like Leah/Emmett and Paul/Alice). I'm gonna stop now before this note gets longer than the actual chapter.  
****As usual, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy …  
****Aly x**

**

* * *

****Chapter Two**

"Hermione!"

She looked up to see Ron and Harry heading towards them.

"Ron! How are you?"

"Hermione my_ brother_ just _died_," Harry patted his back sympathetically, "And you're asking me how I am?" He paused, "What are you doing with the ferret?"

Draco glared at him, moving away from Hermione, "We were simply having a conversation. And less of the ferret, thank you … _Weasel_."

Hermione sighed. To her friends she said, "I'll be there in a second." Then she turned to Draco, "Meet me on the train outside the prefect's compartment. We'll sit together."

"God." Draco groaned, "This is gonna be so bad for my reputation!"Hermione snorted, "Draco, your father's a convicted Death Eater and your mother's a Black. You're a pureblood Slytherin and you aided in the murder of Albus Dumbledore. I really don't think your reputation can get any worse."

xXx

"Dray? Where are you going?" Blaise asked as Draco tried to sneak out of the compartment un-noticed.

"I, uh, gotta go meet someone. I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"You'd better owl me the minute you mind a place to stay, Drake. You know I'll worry."

Draco chuckled, "Sure you will, Zabini."

"See you, then!" Blaise called as Draco left the compartment.

"Sorry." He said breathlessly, "Blaise wouldn't stop talking about some girl he fancies. Git! Two days after the battle and he's already gone back to normal. In love, he says. And with a Gryffindor, no less..." He trailed off, reluctant to offend the only person willing to help him after all he had done, "Sorry." He said again, "So where are we sitting?"

She gestured to the Prefect's compartment, "It's empty; we're the only prefects on the train - excluding Ron."

Draco nodded, entering the compartment. He looked surprised to find his trunk already there, "How-"

"Brightest with of my age, remember. I think I can do a perfectly adequate summoning charm."

Draco rolled his eyes at her and sat down, lounging across the whole of one seat.

Hermione sat opposite him, crossing her ankles, "Now, if you are still sure you want to stay with me-" Malfoy nodded his head, "-then we will get off the train together, and we'll apparate - oh, actually I don't like apparating with my trunk. And I don't particularly want to get a muggle taxi. Or a bus for that matter. I suppose we could always ask the Weasleys to take us in the car. I'm sure they would but I really don't want to impose so soon after … and then they'd know about you and-"

"Granger!"

She stopped, looking at Malfoy questioningly."Why don't we just shrink our trunks and apparate with them in our pockets? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"Oh." Hermione said thoughtfully, "Oh, that's a good idea." She sounded almost disappointed, annoyed that he's been the one to think of it and not her, "Yes, we'll do that. And we'll figure out the rest when we get there."

xXx

The rest of the journey was spent in silence with the occasional comment of question from Draco.

Hermione sighed in relief when the train finally stopped, "You shrink the trunks, Malfoy, I'll clear up this mess."

It was true, they had made quite a mess when the food trolley came along, and the seats were littered with boxes, wrappers and crumbs.

Ten minutes later - because Draco couldn't remember the charm and Hermione had had to do that too - they finally stepped off the train onto the near empty platform. Hermione stowed her trunk in her jeans' pocket and made sure Draco did the same before grabbing his hand and turning on the spot.

They appeared, just a moment later in the - messy - hallway of a -equally messy - house. Draco pulled his hand away, wiping it on his jeans and causing Hermione to glare at him.

"Grow up!"

"Force of habit." He muttered, glancing around.

Hermione looked around too, "It's a bit dull. I haven't had a chance to unpack yet, or decorate."

There were boxes everywhere, stacked against the (colourless) walls, piled up in corners, blocking the staircase.

"I could help." Draco offered.

Hermione looked at him incredulously, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Draco Malfoy?

* * *

**How was it? Sorry, I'm out of practise, it's been a while since I wrote anything for this story. Hope it was okay. Inform me if there were any mistakes/typos and please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't like this chapter very much. It's short and not at all how I planned it but it's the best I could do. I hope **_**you**_** like it - you're the ones that count after all. Once again, please REVIEW! **

**Enjoy…**

**Chapter 3**

May 8th, 1998

Hermione's House

"Green."

"No!" Hermione cried, "You are _not _painting my living room _green_!"

"Why not?" Draco whined."Because, Malfoy, a) I am not a Slytherin and b) I want something different for each room; your room is green and silver, therefore, I do not want another green and silver room. I didn't even want _one_!"

"Too bad. You said I could decorate my room any way I wanted, so if I want a Slytherin room-"

"That's it!" Hermione exclaimed, "That's a great idea!"

"What idea?" Draco asked.

"There re four guest bedrooms, right? Yours is green and silver - Slytherin. We could do the other three in house colours too! Red and gold for Gryffindors, blue and bronze for Ravenclaws and yellow and gold for Hufflepuffs. It'll be liked a Hogwarts away from Hogwarts."

"But why have Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff rooms? You don't know anyone from those houses."

"I do to!"

"Alright, name one person you know from Hufflepuff, then." Draco challenged.

"Hannah Abbot." Hermione said smugly, "She's a member of the D.A and also dating Neville Longbottom."

"Ravenclaw then!"

"Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, Michael Corner -"

"How do you know him!" Draco asked, looking annoyed

"He dated Ginny."

Draco glared at her, growling quietly in frustration, "Fine, go paint the stupid bedrooms then. I'll start on the kitchen."

"Sunflower yellow, please."

Hermione returned to the kitchen just ten minutes later without even a _speck_ of paint on her. Draco, on the other hand, looked like a giant sunflower with more paint on him than actually on the wall.

"The object is to paint the wall, Draco, not _yourself_." Hermione laughed.

Draco scowled, "Household spells do not agree with me."

Hermione laughed harder and with a flick of her wand the white walls of the kitchen were suddenly a cheerful yellow, "Now come help me with the study. I have a business meeting with Harry tomorrow and I want it to look good."

"A business meeting?" Draco repeated, following her through to the study.

She nodded, "I'm trying to convince him to let me write the story of our seventh year and release it next May. He thinks it's too soon. Anyway, I was thinking maybe a beige or cream for the walls and a wooden floor. Not too bold … professional, right?"

"What about me?" Draco cried.

"What about you?" Hermione asked absent-mindedly

"What am I supposed to do when Potter's here? My being here is supposed to be a secret!"

"I don't know why." She muttered, looking between two almost identical shades of beige.

"Because it's embarrassing!" Draco spat, "Draco Malfoy, former Slytherin Prince, forced to stay with a mudblood…" He trailed off as Hermione's expression changed and he realised what he'd said, "Granger, I didn't mean…"Hermione turned to glare at him, her expression conveying just how angry she was, "Get. Out!"

"Granger …"

"Out!" You stupid, arrogant, _self-absorbed_, narcissistic, egotistical, pureblood _snob_!"

Draco opened his mouth to defend himself - or possibly ask what narcissistic meant - but though better of it when Hermione lifted her wan threateningly.

"If you're not gone in the next _ten seconds…"_

_Draco scampered and Hermione let out a shaky breath as the front door slammed shut, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. Sure, maybe she's over-reacted just a little but, after the war she'd hoped she'd never hear that word again. Maybe that was a little too much to ask for but that wasn't all. She was used to his insults by now but something made it different this time. Maybe it was because it was so soon after the battle. Or maybe it was because she's believed that they'd finally been getting along. She sighed, Hermione Granger getting along with Draco Malfoy? - that'll be the day._


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm writing this chapter straight onto my computer, whereas usually I would write it out by hand first. But I've had writer's block (with this story, at least) and I wanted to upload something so … here it is. I don't think it'll be brilliant, but I hope it won't be too bad…

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Two hours later, Hermione was dragging on her coat and stepping out the door, umbrella held high above her head. No matter how mad she was at him, she hated the thought of Malfoy being out in the pouring rain, especially since he hadn't taken his cloak with him. So she hurried along the street, hoping he hadn't gone far.

"Hermione, dear, what are you doing out in the rain?"

Hermione turned to smile at her neighbour, "Hello, Mrs Johnson. How's Angelina?"

"She's at home, still grieving for Fred. Poor girl. Are you okay?" She asked, "You look worried.""Mrs Johnson, I don't suppose you saw Draco Malfoy come past here, did you?"

Mrs Johnson gave her an odd look, "As a matter of fact, I did. He came out of your house and went into the pub down the road. Why?"

Hermione didn't answer, she was already half way down the road, shouting a thank you over her shoulder.

Draco didn't look up from his Firewhiskey, even when he felt a hand on his shoulder,

"I'm not interested." He spat, believing it to be another girl. Despite being an ex-Death Eater, a lot of girls had been flirting with him. Granted, they had all been a lot younger than him … or a lot older. And drunk…

She snorted, "Good, because frankly, you're not _that_ good looking, despite what you keep telling yourself. Come on, Malfoy, come back to the house, I'm cold and I'm wet and it's getting late."

He scowled, still not turning to look at her, "Thought you didn't want me there, Granger."

"You called me a mud blood, what did you expect me to do?"

"Look, I didn't mean it, it was a slip of the tongue. And it's not like I haven't called you a mud blood before.."

Hermione sighed, turning his stool so he was facing her, "I know, and _I'm_ sorry. Can we go home now?" She didn't wait for an answer, "Have you paid for that?" When he nodded, she grabbed him by the wrist and led him out.

"Granger, you're embarrassing me!"

Hermione chuckled, "Good. Come on."

…

"Go sit by the fire, I'll get dinner started."

Draco scowled, "Yes, _mother_."

Hermione rolled her eyes, shoving him into the living room and closing the door behind him. It was crazy how fast they'd learned to live with each other. To someone who didn't know them (but, of course, _everyone, _knew them) they might even be seen as friends. Of course, that wasn't the case. They still hated each other, they had just learnt to get along. At least, that's what Hermione tried to convince herself as she searched the cupboards for something edible. Because there was no _way _she was going to allow herself - Hermione Granger - to become friends with an ex-Death Eater. Just because he had saved her life, doesn't mean she had to fall in love with him, like every fairy tale she'd ever read. Hermione Granger, was no damsel in distress. And Draco Malfoy was certainly no knight in shining armour. Far from it.

"Granger!" He whined, "How long are you going to be? I'm starving!"

"I hope you like potato soup 'cause it's about the only thing we've got until I can go shopping." She called through to him, glaring down at the tin of soup.

"You'd better be joking, Granger!"

If anyone was a damsel it was going to be Malfoy. He already acted like one.

"If you don't like it, Malfoy, _you_ go out and get some food. 'Cause there is no way I'm going out in the rain just so you can complain about what I decide to buy."

"But it's _raining!_"

"Oh don't be such a girl!" Hermione snapped, pouring the soup into two bowls and performing a heating charm.

"I am not a girl!" Draco exclaimed.

"Could've fooled me." Hermione muttered as she entered the living room and handed him his soup, "They amount of time you spent in the bathroom this morning."

* * *

**I don't like this chapter. It's weird. But i still can't write anything better. Also, i'm taking these sleeping tablet ... things so i can't write late at night like i used to. So, i won't be updating this story as often 'cause i won't be writing as often. Uh, i think that's it ... REVIEW!  
**


End file.
